


Чистый коп

by Alfacentaurus



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Humor, Language, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfacentaurus/pseuds/Alfacentaurus
Summary: Коннор не может допустить, чтобы Гэвина называли грязным копом
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 4





	Чистый коп

Шёл самый обычный день в полицейском департаменте Детройта: сотрудники принимали посетителей, работали с бумагами, пили кофе, жевали пончики, капитан Фаулер отчитывал кого-то по телефону, Хэнк Андерсон опаздывал с обеда, порядком потрёпанный Гэвин Рид вёл перед собой задержанного со скованными наручниками запястьями.

— Вы об этом ещё пожалеете! — орал задержанный. — Убери от меня руки, грязный коп!

Маячивший возле допросной Коннор мгновенно просканировал взглядом Гэвина и пришёл к выводу, что в данный момент тот действительно не мог похвастаться чистотой и опрятностью. Лицо детектива Рида было покрыто разводами пота, который местами смешивался с каплями крови из рассечённой губы, водолазка была тоже измазана кровью, непонятно чьей — самого Гэвина или задержанного, джинсы изрядно запылились, особенно правое колено, — словом, весь он являл собой картину типичного копа, долго и упорно гнавшегося за преступником, а потом с переменным успехом возившего его по земле, но всё же сумевшего переломить ситуацию в свою пользу.

— Не волнуйтесь, я позабочусь об этом, — миролюбиво предложил Коннор задержанному, которого подоспевшие Крис и Бен как раз заводили в допросную, а Гэвин двинулся было следом, но был решительно остановлен твёрдой рукой андроида.

— Э, жестянка, ты чего? — задёргался тот. — Отъебись от меня, а то...

— Нет, Гэвин, это вы перестаньте дёргаться, в противном случае мне придётся применить силу, — спокойно предупредил Коннор. 

— Да что тебе от меня надо? — непонимающе уставился на него Гэвин.

— Я провожу вас в душ, — непререкаемым тоном заявил Коннор, мягко, но настойчиво подталкивая Гэвина в нужном направлении, а тот настолько обалдел, что даже не посчитал нужным упираться. — Вы же слышали — задержанный считает вас грязным, и я с ним согласен. Вам нужно привести себя в порядок, чтобы соответствовать высокому званию офицера полиции.

— Я сам способен помыться, жестянка, отвали от меня! — Гэвин смутно понимал, что происходит что-то необычное, но пока не успевал среагировать, а Коннор тем временем всё ближе подталкивал его к дверям душевой.

— Моя обязанность — лично проконтролировать этот процесс, — невозмутимо вещал Коннор, протаскивая детектива через помещение раздевалки, подводя к душевым кабинкам и начиная методично снимать с него испачканную одежду. — Я обещал задержанному это сделать. Андроиды созданы, чтобы помогать людям.

— Иди помогай Хэнку бухать, я-то тут при чём! — взвыл Рид, обнаружив, что уже раздет до пояса, а Коннор и не думает останавливаться.

Гэвин попытался было на пробу вломить Коннору в регулятор тириумного насоса, но тот был настороже и без труда перехватил его руку, соединил с запястьем другой и, зафиксировав обе руки Гэвина в крепкий замок, задрал их вверх.

Рид оказался в незавидном положении. Можно было, конечно, попытаться устроить драку с андроидом, но он уже по опыту знал, что в тех случаях, когда Коннор бывает настроен решительно, а не поддаётся нарочно, сопротивляться ему абсолютно бесполезно. Несмотря на отличную физическую форму, Гэвин порядком уступал пластиковому детективу в силе и скорости, вдобавок за сегодняшний день он был уже порядком вымотан погоней за преступником и дракой с ним же. К тому же засранец, похоже, успел в процессе повредить ему пару рёбер, так что сейчас Гэвин чувствовал запоздало нагрянувшую ноющую боль, на которую совсем не обращал внимания в азарте борьбы, и слегка задыхался. А с учётом того, что на шум в душевую наверняка сбегутся все незанятые коллеги, чтобы насладиться зрелищем того, как полуголый, а к тому моменту, вполне вероятно, и полностью голый Гэвин проиграет в драке грёбаному андроиду... Пожалуй, наиболее разумным сейчас было сделать вид, что уступаешь, а позже, когда Коннор расслабится — тогда и вломить ему так, чтоб все механики «Киберлайф» неделю по компонентам собирали.

— Отпусти меня, дальше я сам! — потребовал Гэвин, дёрнув крепко стиснутыми руками.

— Я в этом не уверен, — Коннор, приблизив своё лицо практически вплотную к лицу Гэвина, внимательно осмотрел его повреждения, тронул пальцами свободной руки разбитую губу и осторожно повёл ими ниже, ненадолго задержавшись на рёбрах. 

— Ты что творишь, жестянка? — выдохнул Гэвин, когда пальцы андроида задумчиво пробежались по уходящей под застёжку джинсов дорожке волос.

— Помогаю вам раздеться, — Коннор опять включил свой механический голос «правильного андроида» — как он, по наблюдениям Гэвина, делал всегда, когда потакал своим извращённым интересам с закосом под тупую бездушную машину.

Пряжка ремня распалась с лёгким звяканьем, почти беззвучно вжикнула застёжка джинсов, и Коннор запустил руку в мгновенно ставшие слишком тесными боксёры Гэвина.

— Что ты де...

— Помогаю вам раздеться, детектив Рид, — тем же механическим голосом повторил Коннор, бережно высвобождая член Гэвина из хлопкового плена и стараясь сдёрнуть его боксёры с джинсами ниже. Но необходимость придерживать руки Гэвина не давала ему это проделать, и Гэвин, почувствовав заминку в действиях андроида, вновь попытался настоять на своём:

— Жестянка, отпусти меня, без штанов я всё равно никуда не сбегу.

— Вы никуда не сбежите, потому что я заблокировал электромагнитный замок на дверях, — уточнил Коннор, всё же выпуская руки Гэвина из железной хватки, но даже не думая отступить хоть на шаг. — Раздевайтесь. Или мне снова придётся вам помочь.

Чертыхаясь, Гэвин полностью высвободился из штанов, сбросил кроссовки с носками и шагнул в душевую кабинку. Коннор незамедлительно последовал за ним.

— Тупой ведроид! — рявкнул Гэвин, резким движением включая холодную воду, но на Коннора это не произвело ровным счётом никакого впечатления — он невозмутимо стоял под ледяными струями в стремительно намокающей одежде, и непохоже было, что его это хоть сколько-нибудь волновало. Единственным, кто пострадал от холода, был сам Гэвин, кожа которого покрылась мурашками.

Поняв свою ошибку, Гэвин переключил воду в тёплый режим. Коннор тем временем, набрав из настенного дозатора шампунь в ладони, запустил пальцы в волосы Гэвина.

— Да отъебись ты! — не на шутку разозлился Рид. Хотя стоило признать, что осторожные массирующие движения пальцев Коннора по его голове оказались неожиданно приятными. 

— Не дёргайтесь, детектив Рид, — спокойно отозвался Коннор. — Это всё равно бесполезно. Я обещал, что я вас помою, и я вас помою. Чего бы это ни стоило. И по моим расчётам, в случае сопротивления вы пострадаете сильнее, чем я.

— Да иди ты знаешь куда вместе со своими расчётами, — отмахнулся Гэвин, в свою очередь набирая в соседнем дозаторе гель для тела. Что бы там ведроид не думал, на его теле всё же были места, которые он предпочёл бы никому, кроме себя любимого, не доверять.

Но в планы Коннора это не входило — тщательно промассировав голову Гэвина и вспенив шампунь на его волосах, Коннор сполоснул руки и тоже набрал в ладони геля, после чего методично двинулся со лба Гэвина вниз, нанося пенящуюся массу на его кожу, стараясь не пропустить ни малейшего кусочка.

— Ты мне в глаза попал, дурень! — заорал Гэвин, яростно замотав головой. Это он явно сделал зря, потому что следующая порция ароматной пены с ладони Коннора залепила ему рот.

— У вас очень грязный рот, детектив Рид, давно уже следовало бы его как следует помыть, — ехидно проворковал Коннор, пока Гэвин матерился, отплёвывался и промывал глаза. — Лучше стойте спокойно, пока я не отмою вас целиком, и поверьте, не шевелиться — это для вашего же блага. 

— Я тебе не паралитик и не беспомощный младенец, чтобы ты меня мыл, — возразил упрямый Гэвин. — И нет никаких... аах!

Гэвин захлебнулся возражениями в тот момент, когда пальцы Коннора нежно коснулись его мгновенно напрягшихся под этим прикосновением сосков.

— Вам больно? — поинтересовался Коннор, бережно очерчивая кончиками пальцев тёмные ареолы и вновь возвращаясь к жёстким бугоркам в центре. Андроида не на шутку заворожило зрелище того, как под его прикосновениями мягкая кожа человека собралась в упругие комочки плоти.

— Нет. Просто не тро...а...ххх! — Гэвин наконец пришёл в себя, оттолкнул руку Коннора и сам отстранился настолько, насколько это возможно было в тесной кабинке, и хмуро уставился на Коннора, скрестив руки на груди.

— Но вам же понравилось! — убеждённо произнёс Коннор. — Особенно вот этой части — торжествующе указал он на член Гэвина, предательски приподнявшийся в самый неподходящий момент и теперь гордо реющий в районе живота.

— Мало ли что мне понравилось, — пробурчал Гэвин. — Тебя, жестянка, это вообще волновать не должно.

— Тогда я повторю свою просьбу, детектив: просто стойте смирно и дайте мне возможность закончить мою работу, — потребовал Коннор.

— Твоя работа — вещдоки в рот пихать, — не смог удержаться от шпильки Гэвин и повернулся к Коннору спиной, чтобы хотя бы не размахивать перед чрезмерно любопытным андроидом некстати пробудившимся членом-предателем.

Коннор тут же взялся за его шею и плечи и промассировал их настолько тщательно, что как минимум половина усталости Гэвина тут же куда-то улетучилась. У него даже мелькнула было тупая мысль о том, что было бы совсем неплохо, если бы ведроид так качественно проминал его каждый день, или хотя бы через день. Ходить к профессиональному массажисту при его режиме работы было совсем недосуг, а тут было бы удобно — свой, личный мануальщик с доставкой прямо на рабочее место...

Но когда Коннор приблизился к нижней части спины и аккуратно огладил ямочки на пояснице Гэвина, его почти уже было блаженно расслабившийся организм вместе с той самой, наиболее предательской частью этого самого организма, ожидаемо повело совсем не в том направлении. Член встал уже намертво и решительно заявил, что без продолжения он не согласен. Ноги почему-то стали сами разъезжаться в стороны, несмотря на противоскользящий коврик, на котором стоял Гэвин, поясница начала самопроизвольно изгибаться, а задница — выпячиваться. Обычно сочетание тесного белья и свободных джинсов, которые Гэвин носил во избежание чрезмерного внимания к своей заднице, вполне успешно его от неё отвлекало — потому что нечего было кому бы то ни было пялиться Гэвину ниже пояса! Но сейчас, освободившись от тканевого плена и вдобавок выставившись под нужным углом, задница Гэвина приобрела весьма заманчивые очертания, а Коннор не замедлил обхватить её руками. Разумеется, тоже под предлогом размять как следует, но Гэвина предлоги уже мало волновали, он начал натуральным образом стонать и вихляться из стороны в сторону. Чёртов андроид то ли специально давил на самые чувствительные точки, то ли втихаря шарахал Гэвина током, но того от прикосновений Коннора дико повело, возбуждение зашкаливало, трахаться хотелось так, что яйца звенели, и Гэвину было уже полностью поебать, кто и что его отымеет и чем. Мелькнула мысль, что так-то он понятия не имеет, что у андроидов упаковано в штаны — если, конечно, они полицейские андроиды, а не секс-боты. Может, у них там выдвижной хрен до колен, может, они там полностью гладкие, как пластиковые Кены, а может, у них там вообще вагина, какая андроидам разница? Углубление в теле было бы даже логичнее, в него можно было бы что-нибудь прятать...

Однако то, что прижалось к заднице Гэвина и игриво потёрлось между половинками, назвать «углублением» ничей язык бы не повернулся. А вот самому Гэвину очень даже хотелось повернуться и посмотреть, но Коннор ему не позволил, с нежной настойчивостью пригибая голову Гэвина к стенке кабины, оглаживая его плечи, спину и поясницу и нетерпеливо подтаскивая его за бёдра ещё ближе к себе, хотя, казалось бы, куда ещё ближе? Ему оставалось только упереться ладонями в стену, уткнуться лбом в скрещённые руки и позволить Коннору делать то, что он делал.

Но он, зараза пластиковая, тут же перестал! И даже слегка отстранился.

— Что за дела, жестянка? — вскипел Гэвин, косясь на Коннора через плечо. 

— Я вас помыл, — невозмутимо пояснил Коннор. — Задача выполнена. Можете идти в допросную.

Но тут разъярённая фурия, которая вплоть до своего превращения в фурию звалась Гэвином Ридом, налетела на Коннора, от души впечатала в противоположную стенку душевой кабины и детально, с чувством объяснила, куда именно самому Коннору следует идти и что там делать. И куда он может себе засунуть свой список выполненных задач. Остановить этот безудержный поток мата с редким вкраплением предлогов можно было лишь одним способом, и Коннор без малейшего сомнения его применил.

Гэвин попытался вырваться, мыча и мотая головой, но Коннор не прерывал поцелуя, пока Гэвин не перестал возмущаться и не ответил, сначала осторожно толкнувшись языком, потом всё смелее углубляя — но под конец не удержался и мстительно сжал зубы. Только тогда Коннор отстранился, и хотя его дыхание оставалось размеренным, зато диод выражал всю гамму противоречивых чувств. 

— Всегда хотел это сделать, — признался он, зачарованно обводя пальцем контур припухших губ Гэвина. — С самой первой встречи. Всегда думал, что ваши губы созданы для поцелуев, а не для оскорблений.

— Ты ненормальная жестянка, — буркнул Гэвин, глядя куда угодно, только не на Коннора. 

— Но вы меня хотите, — снова указал на очевидный факт Коннор. — Вы тогда тоже ненормальный?

— Я просто хочу кончить, — оборвал его Гэвин. — А не устраивать сеанс психоанализа.

Коннор молча повернул его лицом к стене, поставил в прежнюю позу и снова провёл ладонями от плеч до пояса и ниже, задержался на ягодицах, вдумчиво разминая мышцы, и скользнул большими пальцами в ложбинку между двумя упругими полушариями. Гэвин не сдержал стона и выгнул спину ещё сильнее. Коннор, вздрогнув, уставился на его шею — туда, куда ему хотелось впиться губами, оставив метку, но если он правильно понял, Гэвин был против поцелуев? 

Обхватив Гэвина поперёк живота, он притиснул его ближе к себе, вновь неосознанно потеревшись бёдрами. Его рука робко двинулась ниже, но Гэвин вдруг резко выпрямился, ударил кулаками в кафельную стену, развернулся и выкрикнул прямо в ошеломлённое лицо Коннора:

— Да, блядь! Да, я ненормальный! И что? Катись оно всё к хуям! — и уже сам накинулся на приоткрытые от удивления пластиковые губы с поцелуями.

Как Гэвину вскоре удалось выяснить, член у Коннора всё же был. Большой, красивый и горячий — в самом буквальном смысле, градусов сто пять по Фаренгейту, никак не меньше. И он так сладко и туго входил... А Коннор был достаточно сильным, чтобы удерживать Гэвина на весу у стены. И достаточно выносливым, чтобы довести его до полного изнеможения. И достаточно внимательным, чтобы подмечать те моменты, когда Гэвин вот-вот кончит. И достаточно вредным, чтобы раз за разом не позволять ему этого. И достаточно мстительным, чтобы заставить умолять...

В общем, когда Гэвин очнулся, сидя на скамейке в раздевалке, уже одетый в неизвестно откуда взятый Коннором комплект новенькой полицейской формы, чувствуя приятную истому во всём теле и отголоски боли в некоторых особо чувствительных местах, выяснилось, что самого момента оргазма он не помнит. После чего они с Коннором очень естественным образом решили, что для того, чтобы Гэвин вспомнил, неплохо было бы провести следственный эксперимент — и тут же назначили его на вечер после дежурства, чего зря время терять?

Но прямо сейчас у них всё ещё оставалось незавершённое дело, и Коннор, стремясь выполнить его как можно скорее, лично довёл Гэвина до дверей допросной, напутствовал его мимолётным поцелуем и впихнул внутрь. Задержанный Гэвином преступник всё ещё сидел за столом, не проявляя ни малейшего желания общаться с Крисом и Беном, и даже присоединившийся к ним Хэнк никак не мог его разговорить. Коннор посчитал своим долгом отрапортовать о выполненном обещании:

— Мистер Уоллес, теперь вы можете работать дальше, — сообщил он задержанному, лучась улыбкой. — Ваш коп чистый, я сам его помыл — и снаружи, и внутри, весьма тщательно, не сомневайтесь, — его последние слова потонули в хохоте коллег.

— Ах ты, ебучая жестянка! — взревел Гэвин, набрасываясь на Коннора с кулаками, но тот ловко отпрыгнул, аккуратно притворив за собой дверь.

«Наш следственный эксперимент назначен на 21.30, не забывайте, детектив Рид», — сообщение вспыхнуло на экране рабочего планшета Гэвина. Правда, до этого момента его планшет был в руках Криса Миллера, и Крис выбрал на редкость неудачный момент, чтобы протянуть гаджет законному владельцу — или наоборот удачный, это уж как посмотреть. Хэнк, разглядев в строчке отправителя серийный номер Коннора, крайне многозначительно хмыкнул, сгрёб Гэвина за плечо и ехидно «прошептал» на ухо, практически не понижая голоса:

— То есть Коннор тебя сначала испачкал, а потом помыл? Или наоборот?

— Иди в задницу! — вспыхнул Гэвин, дёргая плечом в попытке вырваться из медвежьих лап Хэнка.

— Да я бы с удовольствием! — подмигнул тот. — Но боюсь, Коннор будет против...

— Можно подумать, кого-то ебёт его мнение! — огрызнулся Гэвин, с трудом, но всё же выкручиваясь из захвата. — Ну что, Уоллес или как там тебя? — он угрожающе склонился над задержанным, упираясь руками в край стола. — Сам расскажешь, с кем склад брал, или попросить Коннора и тебя помыть? Ты тоже, знаешь ли, грязный!


End file.
